Fanfiction Discovery
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Title says it all!


**I don't own Ben 10, and its ok. Really!**

"**Fanfiction Discovery"**

**Location: Ben's room:**

Kevin opens the door to his friends room and walks in, he notices Ben sitting at his computer. He wasn't sure what the kid was looking at, but it looked as though he was enjoying it. The older boy was obviously annoyed by this, as it was delaying his plans to meet up with his girlfriend. "Ben, you ready to go? We still have to go and get Gwen." The younger teen looks up and deliberately ignores Kevin's question. " Hey, come check this out. I found this really cool stuff, it's called "Fanfiction." Kevin looks at Ben with a confused expression on his face. Ben sighs." Its a website that allows people to publish their own stories."

"Uh-huh." Kevin could care less. He just wanted the little moron to get his butt off the computer so they could leave. Ben just rolls his eyes, and returns his focus back to his computer. " I just can't believe there's stuff written about us."

This however grabs Kevin's attention. "What? You serious?" His eyes widen in disbelief.

Ben turns to Kevin and smiles. " Does Ben Tennyson live and breath smoothies?"

"Yeah, yeah, i get it. You can stop talking about yourself in the third person now, its annoying." Kevin then walks over and sits down in the chair next to the desk and leans back coolly. If the younger boy was going to torture him by making him read pointless things, he wasn't going to stand around all night doing it. Ben looks back to his recent discovery, and notices something different from what he has already read, and squints his eyes at the computer screen. "Hmmm. What's this "Bevin" thing?" He hesitates for a moment, but decides to click on it.

Kevin was still leaning back in his seat with his arms behind his head, not paying the least bit of attention.

That is until a high pitched voice broke the silence…….

Oh…….. My……… GOD!!!!!

The older teen nearly falls out of his chair, and glares at the boy sitting next to him. He noticed that Ben's hair was in severe dismay, eyes as big as dinner plates, and he was completely ghost white. By the look of things you would have thought the boy had just died. With a roll of his eyes, Kevin decides to give in to his own curiosity. "What is it now, Tennyson?!"

Kevin was waiting impatiently for an answer……..

"BEN!!!!"

Ben, still in shock, finally finds his voice. "Uh-umm, I-I think y-you need to read this…." Kevin sits up in his chair and sighs, " This better be good." He scoots himself closer to the desk and stares at the screen, unsure of what had the younger boy in hysterics in the first place. It couldn't be that bad, could it? The older boy looked on confused. "What am I supposed to be looking at? A story or someth'n'?" Ben, who wasn't sure if he wanted his ex-convict friend to be reading such a thing, for fear that it may cost him his own life. The boy just slumps over his desk, hitting his head in the process and chokes out, "Just keep reading……." The dark haired teen just shrugs his shoulders and looks closer to the screen, and begins to read.

Ben still had himself slumped over his desk, and was lost in his own thoughts. 'Why?' 'And i wonder how many people who _read_ it actually thought that we where……. We were….' He couldn't even think it let alone say it. 'This is so embarressing!!!'

**SMASH!!!!**

**CRASH!!!!!**

The hero was abruptly brought out of his train of thought, only to look up to find that his computer had been totally annihilated! Ben stared at the remains of his beloved computer in disbelief. "DUUUDE!!! That was _my_ computer yah know!!!!! Kevin on the other hand said nothing, and wasted no time getting to his car and driving off. Squealing the tires as he sped away.

In reality, Ben was just thankful that he got to live to see another day. Even though his computer wasn't so lucky.

**Thanks for reading!!!! Plz review!!!! **

**Love to all, **

**The spoon :D**

**This wasnt meant to offend Bevin readers or writers. If you like yaio, go for it!!! I personally tried to read it. I cant. so if you like that sort of thing, AWESOME!!!! **


End file.
